Game Over, or Continue?
by Apapazukamori
Summary: It's not cheating. It's strategic betting. Murata/Sangria, very light Yozak/Murata and Wolfram/Yuuri.


**Game Over, or Continue?**

"Hmm... both Lazania and Doria are out," the bespectacled maid tapped her chin with her pen. "We'll have to ask if they want different dates."

Murata munched on a cookie and hovered behind her, glancing over her shoulder at the calendar. "They won't like that," he mused. He didn't have any dates picked for last month, nor the one upcoming. Ever optimistic -- or hopelessly romantic, in Sangria's case -- all the maids had chosen a handful of dates in the near future. And they would do the same, once they re-upped. One would think that after six months of straight losses, they'd learn.

"Lady Cheri has three at the end of this coming month... Gisela took the whole week of the fifteenth."

"Is there a holiday or something I'm forgetting?" Murata eyed the block of days with suspicion. Though highly unlikely, he wondered if the healer knew something he didn't.

Sangria glanced over her shoulder. "It's His Excellency's birthday."

Murata blinked, then grinned. "Oh _really_."

"Mm-hmm," she replied, tallying up the amount that would be transferred into the pot after no one had won the month before. "I'm surprised you didn't choose it, Your Highness."

He stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth and waved a dismissive hand. "There's no point. I'd be better off betting on Shibuya's birthday than Sir von Bielfeld's." While the blond prince _might_ try to steal the Maou's first kiss and call it a birthday present to himself, Murata considered it far more likely for Wolfram to launch a sneak attack in July.

"But you didn't pick that day, either."

He shrugged. "Because Shibuya'll probably go back to Earth. Even if they're together, there's too much outside interference for it to happen."

The maid pouted. "I didn't think about that."

Murata chuckled and perched on the edge of the table. After a moment, he leaned toward her ever so slightly. "You know..." he said, tone both light and conspiratorial. "I hear there's a pool going around for me, too."

Sangria's eyes widened behind her glasses. "W, what?"

The Sage grinned and leaned closer. "We could always arrange it so you'd win."

Now, she blushed. "Y, Your Highness!" She wrung her hands slightly. "That'd be cheating!"

"I'd rather call it 'strategic betting'."

"How did you know about that, anyway?!"

Murata just winked and pressed a finger to his lips. No need to mention that Yozak had come to him a few days ago with the same scheme he was trying now. The fun of watching the game play out proved just slightly more interesting than kissing Yozak, so he declined. Besides, where there had been one offer from the spy, there could possibly be a second, so Murata felt he could wait.

He was also amused that the castle naturally assumed he and Shibuya were in the same boat when it came to amorous experience. "Do I really seem so inexperienced, Sangria?" he asked in a low voice, bringing his face tantalizingly close to hers.

"Well... um... Your Highness has all those memories..." She made a little squeaking sound when Murata touched her cheek. "S, so... I suppose... perhaps not..." she breathed, eyelashes fluttering as she closed her eyes.

Not one to bait for cruelty's sake, Murata smiled a little and tilted her chin up, wondering who -- if anyone -- had picked today for him.

The door to the kitchen opened and Murata paused, lips inches from Sangria's as she froze under his hand and a startled shriek came from the doorway. "Sangria!? Your Highness!?"

Red as Lazania's hair, Sangria pulled hurriedly away and huddled by the window. Murata rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at them sheepishly. "Good afternoon, ladies..." He wasn't sure if the pair looked infuriated or disappointed, but he felt it might not be a good idea to stick around and find out. Winking at Sangria, and grabbing one more cookie, Murata used his well-honed fleeing skill to duck out of the kitchen and sprint down the hall.

Oh well.

Perhaps he could talk Yozak into getting him a look at his calendar. They could split the winnings.


End file.
